


Jimon and friends

by lazyreader5608



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyreader5608/pseuds/lazyreader5608
Summary: This series centers around the romantic relationship of Jace Wayland and Simon Lewis. Their experiences as a couple and their sexual adventures, and their day to day lives with their friends. This story is set in the mundane world where all the characters are college students and all are living normal and mundane lives.Note: I do not own the series The Mortal Instruments or it’s charactacters, they all belong to Cassandra Claire. This is merely a work of fan fiction.





	1. The beginning

It was already 17:00 and Simon was meant to meet Clary at 16:30 at the new coffee store that just opened on the college campus called Lightwood’s. He had lost track of time while in the library studying when he realized the time he shoved his books and laptop in to his backpack and was now running down the street to Lightwood’s.  
“Sorry I’m so late, I lost track of time.” Simon said to Clary out of breath and took a seat at the table. “It’s fine don’t worry about it, it gave me time to check out the waiter!” Replied Clary with a grin and nodded towards the opposite side of the room where Simon could see a handsome blond guy that looked around their age who was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that had the store’s logo on the front, the t-shirt was short sleeved which exposed a well muscled bicep. The waiter also had the most defined jawline Simon had ever seen that could probably cut diamonds and had he’s hair styled the way that was just short of perfection. As Simon was ogling at him the waiter looked up and locked eyes with him and smiled, Simon immediately looked away and turned around.  
“Fuck! He caught me staring.” Whispered Simon to Clary. “Don’t freak out but he’s coming over here” whispered Clary Frantically.  
“Welcome to Lightwood’s I’m Jace and I’ll be your server today, what can I start you guys off with?”, Simon tried to speak but he couldn’t form any words. “We will I’ve two soy lattes please” replied Clary coming to Simon’s rescue. “Okay coming right up.” Replied Jace, smiling at Simon and then walking away to make the coffees.  
“What was that?” Asked Clary while laughing at Simon. “ I don’t know I just froze! He’s just too hot” replied Simon feeling himself blush. “Well you better learn to speak again because here he comes” smiled Clary.  
“Here you go, one latte for the lady and one latte for the cutie” said Jace while placing the latte in front of Simon. “Th.th.aa.nks” replied Simon. “So what’s your name cutie?” Asked Jace. “Simon. Simon Lewis” replied Simon while trying not to stutter. “Well Simon Lewis I hope I’ll be seeing you around” jace places a napkin with a phone number on it infron of Simon “my shift is over but text me sometime” said Jace while smiling at Simon. “Yeah I tot.tot.ally will” replied Simon while slightly stuttering. “See you around Simon Lewis” said Jace and he walked away and looked back at Simon as Simon turned around to stare at him walking away, they caught each other’s eyes and Jace smiled and Simon smiled in return.  
“What. Just. Happened?” Said Clary in shock. “He just gave me his number, is this a joke? Did you set it up? Asked Simon, narrowing his eyes at Clary. “I swear I had nothing to with that” replied Clary giving Simon the biggest smile.  
“Jace the sexiest waiter alive just gave me his number, I think I’m going to pass out.” Said Simon grinning.  
Simon took the napkin and saved Jace’s number under Jace The Sexy Waiter.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace decides to take Simon for a walk in Central Park as a first date. very romantic which leads to some hot action.

Simon was sitting on his bed the following evening writing lyrics for his band Rock Solid Panda when he decided then would be a good time to text Jace; he had waited until then before texting Jace because he didn’t want to seem too eager.  
Simon: Hey, it’s Simon.   
Five minutes passed before his phone vibrated.  
Jace: Hey yourself.  
Simon: What you up to?  
Jace: I just got off work and I’m heading home, what about you?  
Simon: Just relaxing at home.  
Jace: Wanna meet up?  
Simon: What do you have in mind?  
Jace: Maybe grab a coffee then go for a walk in a park?  
Simon: That sounds great but you must be sick of coffee since you work at a café?  
Jace: Well ill, tolerate the coffee since it earns a walk in the park with you.  
Simon: True. I’ll meet you at central park in 10 minutes and we can grab a coffee at a cart there?  
Jace: Perfect.  
Simon basically jumped off his bed with excitement and tried to find the sexiest outfit he owned, he decided a pair of black skinny jeans (which accentuated his bubble bum), a white t-shirt with the band’s logo on it, and a pair of kicks; while heading towards the stairs he stopped to look at himself in the mirror in the hallway by the door and decided he looked good. Simon just rounded the corner onto the street where the entrance to the park was and spotted Jace standing with two cups of coffee in his hands but what really caught Simon’s attention was how good Jace looked. Jace was wearing black jeans, a tight white V-neck and a leather jacket with his hair in the same sexy style; Simon couldn’t help feeling his pants get a little tighter.   
“Hey there” Jace said smiling at Simon and handing him his coffee, taking his time letting go of the cup enjoying the feeling of Simon touching him.  
“Hey yourself, how was work?” replied Simon with a wide grin  
“It was good, long but good. I was waiting for your text all day”  
“That’s good and to be honest I wanted to text you almost the second you gave me your number but I didn’t want to seem desperate and didn’t want to weird you out and I am talking way too much” replied Simon, blushing.   
They began to walk through the park drinking their coffee.  
“Well if I’m being honest I find it cute when good looking guys act desperate,” replied Jace giving Simon the sexiest look.  
All Simon could do is blush intensely in reply, why are you so god damn perfect?  
“Well I think that is attributed to a good upbringing and very good genetics”  
“Did I say that aloud?” asked Simon blushing even harder, if that’s possible.  
“Yes, yes you did but I’m glad you did”  
Jace and Simon found a secluded bench hidden behind a bunch of trees and just talked about everything from their favourite movies (Simon’s being Star wars) to their favourite flavour of ice cream. Throughout the conversation, Simon couldn’t help constantly staring at Jace’s lips and occasionally looking down at the reasonably sized bulge in the front of Jace’s jeans.   
“Can I kiss you?” asked Jace looking into Simon’s eyes, “Unless of course you don’t want to” stuttered Jace; the break in Jace’s relaxed demeanour made Simon smile and nod his reply.  
Jace leaned in, lightly grazed his lips on Simon’s, and then leaned in fully, lightly kissing him. Simon’s heart was going into overdrive and he began hungrily kissing Jace and rubbing his thigh.   
“I like kissing you” said Jace pulling away  
“I do to… can we kiss some more?” asked Simon blushing, again.  
“You never have to ask” said Jace and began making out with Simon  
Simon brought his hand back to Jace’s thigh and was met with something else, which caused him to gasp with surprise and excitement.  
“Sorry, I could blame it on the hot guy kissing me but it’s also thanks to the good genetics,” said Jace, this time he was the one blushing.  
“It’s okay, really its fine” replied Simon leaning in and began kissing Jace and reached down and began caressing Jace’s growing length.  
“I have to warn you, I am a young man and if you continue I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself,” said Jace smiling.  
Simon only smiled and continued caressing Jace. In the back of his mind, Simon couldn’t believe he was doing this, especially on a first date! Simon continued surprising himself and unbuttoned Jace’s jeans and pulled down the zipper, opening the jean’s flap he was surprised to be met by a trimmed bush of pubic hair instead of the fabric of underwear.  
“Yeah I don’t wear underwear, too restrictive,” said Jace smiling   
“I’m sure it is, it’s okay if we continue? We are in a park,” stuttered Simon  
“Nobody is here at this time and we’re in a secluded spot so I think wear safe” smiled Jace and kissed Simon.  
Jace lifted his waist off the bench so Simon could lower he’s jeans to around his ankles, what flopped against out against Jace’s stomach made Simon’s jaw drop. Jace’s dick must have been 11 inches, uncut (something Simon was not used to) and was as thick as his wrist.   
“It’s massive” was all Simon could say  
“Yeah but I’m sure you can handle it” smirked Jace  
Simon got on his knees in front of Jace, wrapped his hand around Jace’s cock, and gave it a few strokes, causing Jace to moan. While Simon used one hand to jerk him off he used the other to massage Jace’s equally as impressive balls. Over time, he builded up the confidence and leaned forward and licked the entirety of Jace’s length and when he reached the head, he took it in to his mouth. Jace let out a moan of surprise.  
“Give a guy a warning next time?” laughed Jace  
“You want me to stop?” replied Simon looking into Jace’s eyes and continued to stroke him.  
“Hell no!”  
Simon only laughed and continued sucking him, he decided to be brave and take Jace deeper into his mouth; to both their surprise Simon had no gag reflex and took Jace into his throat and soon felt Jace’s pubes tickling his nose.  
“Fuck! No one has ever been able to do that!” gasped Jace.  
Simon only moaned in response and continued bobbing up and down, Jace looked down and noticed Simon and a caged erection. Jace pulled Simon off him and pulled him onto his feet, he unbuckled Simon’s jeans and ripped them to he’s ankles. Simon’s dick was about 7 inches, cut and was decently thick. Jace took all of Simon into his throat and began bobbing up and down for about five minutes when an idea popped into his mind.  
“Climb on top of me and lets sixty nine?” asked Jace  
“Sure” replied Simon out of breath, Jace only smiled  
Simon climbed on top of Jace and took him back into his mouth while Jace also took him back into his mouth, they continued this for 2 minutes when Jace got an idea from massaging Simon’s ass cheeks. Jace pushed Simon slightly forward, leaned up, and stuck his face in between Simon’s cheeks. Simon yelped in surprise, which turned into a moan as Jace began eating him out, and jerking him off, Simon felt himself nearing orgasm.   
“I’m close” huffed Simon  
“So am I” replied Jace into Simon’s ass, causing Simon to laugh and then cum from the sensation.   
Simon let out the loudest moan of his life as he came all over Jace’s shirt and then Jace started cumming down his throat. Jace let his face fall back onto the bench and he stared up, admiring Simon’s ass.  
“You have the most amazing ass you know that?” huffed Jace, caressing the left cheek.  
“Why thank you and you have the most amazing eyes,” replied Simon climbing off Jace and pulling up his pants.  
“My eyes? You just went down on a guy in a park and that’s what you say?” replied Jace staring at Simon.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re so fucking cute,” laughed Jace  
“You’re way hotter,” replied Simon, leaning down and kissing Jace  
After they were both dressed and exited, the park Jace walked Simon back to his house.  
“Thanks for walking me back,” said Simon leaning in and kissing Jace  
“It’s the least I could do since you came all over my shirt,” laughed Jace  
“Fuck your shirt! Wanna come in and I can give you a fresh one?” asked Simon while blushing  
“Nah its cool” replied Jace while he slipped off his leather jacket and took off his shirt, exposing his rock hard abs and amazing upper body.  
“Here take it as a successful first date reminder, and to remind you of me,” said Jace while handing Simon the shirt.  
“How sweet, a cum stained shirt you shouldn’t have” laughed Simon  
“My pleasure, I was wondering if you wanted to come to Lockwood’s at around 16:00 on Wednesday and then we can maybe go for dinner and a movie?” asked Jace, blushing again.  
“I’d love that,” replied Simon  
“Awesome see you then,” replied Jace kissing Simon and then walking down the street with his jacket over his left shoulder.  
Once Simon had closed his front door, he leaned against it and let out the heaviest sigh.   
“This is going to be one amazing adventure… wow I am really sappy,” said Simon speaking to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first time writing and I know nothing exciting happened but the next chapters will have some exciting content. Thanks for reading.


End file.
